The present invention generally relates to the automatic reading of utility meters. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and apparatus that allows an electronic meter register that is connected to an automatic meter reading (AMR) communication device to be read locally without requiring any additional conductive connections.
A long standing problem in the utility industry is the economic reading of the utility meters without inconvenience to the homeowner. The problem is especially acute in connection with the reading of water meters. In geographic areas that are subject to freezing temperatures, it has in the past been necessary to install the meters within the residence to prevent damage to meter when the temperature drops such that the water within the meter freezes. However, the reading of such meter installations presents a number of problems, such as the inconvenience to the homeowner as well as the inconvenience to the meter reader when the homeowner is not present at the time of the individual meter reading.
In addition, manual meter reading has a significant disadvantage in that it requires a large amount of manpower, leading to significant expense. Further, meter readers may erroneously record the numeral values of the meter register or the homeowner may not be present at the time the meter reading is to take place.
One solution to these problems in the past was to provide a remote register that is located outside of the residence, preferably on the exterior walls of the residence. The register is typically electrically connected to the device on the meter within the residence that provides pulses or other electrical signal representative of the volumetric flow of the water through the meter. Although this system addresses the problem of inconvenience to the homeowner, the solution still requires the manual reading of the meter on a periodic basis.
In order to solve the personnel requirements of physical meter reading, a large number of remote meter reading units have been developed. These meter reading units may be, for example, an automatic meter reading (AMR) unit. The meter register comprises a sensor to detect the rotational movement of components within the meter to generate an electronic count of the volume of commodity that flows through the meter. The recorded data from the meter is broadcast by a communication device of the AMR unit using an RF signal. In such types of systems, the meter measurement is broadcast from the communication device using an RF signal that can be read from a remote location. In these remote meter reading systems, the antenna of the communication device typically extends slightly above a pit lid such that the radio frequency signals generated by the antenna can be transmitted away from the meter pit. In many situations, the pit lid is formed from a metallic material, such as iron, that significantly inhibits the transmission of radio frequency signals therethrough.
In current AMR applications being developed, a radio transmission circuit including an antenna is used to transmit meter-related information over a relatively long distance, such as up to one-half mile. The use of an AMR radio to transmit meter-related information over a relatively long distance allows the meter data to be read from a remote location and eliminates the requirement of a meter reader physically interrogating the meter from a location proximate to the meter. Such an AMR system is able to transmit meter-related information from the meter to a remote location, such as a gateway node, located within the neighborhood of the meter to be read. This type of remote meter reading dramatically reduces the amount of manpower required to obtain meter readings.
Although AMR applications that utilize a radio signal communication device are useful in reducing the personnel required to obtain meter readings, many utilities express a desire for the ability to make manual, localized meter readings in addition to the readings transmitted by the communication device. Such manual readings are typically done utilizing a meter reading system, such as the TouchRead® system, including a hand-held meter reading device, such as the AutoGun™ hand-held device, both available from Sensus Metering. The TouchRead® system allows service personnel to place the hand-held interrogating device near an external reading module that typically extends through a pit lid or is accessible along the exterior of a consumer's home. The hand-held interrogating device is inductively coupled to the reading module such that information from the meter register connected to the reading module can be read by the hand-held device.
In a typical installation of an AMR communication device that also includes a manual reading module, the reading module is connected to the communication device using a wired-based conductive connection. The conductive connection between the communication device and the reading module typically requires a gel-cap splicing kit that ensures a weather tight and secure electrical connection between the wires from the communication device and the reading module. Although the gel-cap electrical connection between the communication device and the reading module functions adequately once installed, the electrical connection requires service personnel to take additional steps when installing a meter or when retrofitting an existing meter register with the AMR communication device.
Therefore, a need exists for improved method and system of providing a communication connection between the communication device and a reading module such that the reading module can be coupled to the communication device without the requirement of a conductive connection. Further, a need exists for a dependable and secure connection that allows a programming port on the communication device to be accessed from the exterior of the enclosed pit.